


Fireworks

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bonfires, Depression, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Guy Fawkes Night, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for a weekly in the gomens Ineffable Outliers Discord
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fireworks

Everyone has these moments – where the cold and the darkness seeps into those hard to reach corners. It settles, lingers even. Crowley knows everyone has them, it’s a part of living – even angels and demons get these moments. It’s harder to deal with as a demon though, he can’t exactly explain to a therapist that he saw the Earth’s creation, he’s seen all of the hurt and anger between humanity for millennia and he’s seen the cycles humans go through. Humans can talk about their feelings, demons do not.

Some humans find it easier to find comfort in friends and family, or even romantic partners, than they do in a therapist. Crowley isn’t entirely sure he can understand why, though that may be down to the fact he’s never really had a romantic partner. Sure, he’s had hook – ups, but anything lasting? Crowley runs a mile at the mere thought of commitment. He regrets that sometimes. Nights like these, where he’s alone; where there’s no one to fulfill the need for interaction for another night.

Following Armageddon, it’s been even harder to find people. Humans have this weird thing that if they think the world is ending, they go to each other. There’s no room for Crowley in there. He can’t go back to Hell - he’d been persecuted on sight. He can’t find anyone he could go to, and so, he gets comfortable alone - or as best as he can alone. 

It’s Bonfire Night. Crowley would never admit this to anyone - his irrational fear around fireworks. He remembers Guy Fawkes - remembers the guy well. Crowley had been the one who had tempted him enough, the one who swayed him enough to do what he had. Crowley regrets it - he has since it had begun a British celebration surrounding fireworks. Demons shouldn’t have fears, they shouldn’t be afraid of anything. Crowley never was a good demon though. 

In the days leading up to November 5th, fireworks are commonplace around the United Kingdom, yet even after hundreds of years, Crowley can’t get used to the sound of them. This year, they’re worse. Not that long ago, it was Armageddon. Having survived that, humans will only celebrate. In previous years, Crowley would leave the country. This year though, that’s not possible now. If he isn’t at his flat and Aziraphale calls… 

Before Crowley can get too down thinking about the heart-broken angel, a loud boom following a flash of colour outside of his window had him cowering. He looked around the dark bedroom, the curtains being closed automatically.  _ That would hide the flash, but not the sound.  _

A knock at the door is almost silenced by the fireworks outside. Crowley hears it though. He uses the bed to stand up, on shaky legs, and makes his way towards the door. Through the peephole, he can see the blonde curls of Aziraphale’s head. The angel looks rather uncomfortable. That’s enough for Crowley to grow some balls and get over his irrational fear. He opens the door, Aziraphale’s eyes light up at the sight of Crowley.    
“G-Good evening, Crowley. I wa- Oh!” Before Aziraphale could finish, he jolted and yelped with fear as another firework went off. Crowley frowned and eased Aziraphale into his apartment, blocking out the sound of fireworks outside of the flat. Inside, the flat is almost silent now, though Crowley doesn’t know how he managed to summon enough power to do it, but he would do  _ anything  _ for Aziraphale. Crowley looks over to the angel, he has a similar expression on his face to when they finally got away from Satan and the Airbase for a few moments. 

“What brought you around here, thought you said you were going to get comfortable with that new book?” Crowley asked, while closing the door.    
“I uh, I was bored” Aziraphale responded, shifting slightly.    
“Ah fair enough, get comfy then” Crowley smiled, while moving to sit on the sofa, he lifted his legs onto a table while Aziraphale moved to sit beside him. 

“Was it boredom, or was it something else that brought you here?” Crowley asked. A few hours had passed where they watched a movie on the TV, but nothing much else has happened.    
“Something else” Aziraphale admitted. Looking down, he fiddled with the ring on his pinky finger for a few moments. Crowley lifted his arm, just enough that Aziraphale could sit comfortably in his embrace.    
“They’re harmless angel, don’t worry” Crowley promised. He watched as Aziraphale attempted to relax slightly. 

A while passed where they shared each other’s company and embrace. Crowley was surprised at how willing the angel was, to share an embrace like this. Crowley knows that since they averted Armageddon, Aziraphale has been more willing to accept the olive branches that Crowley would offer, though Crowley had never noticed that Aziraphale was perfectly willing to cuddle with him now. 

“Why did the human tradition of fireworks become so popular?” Aziraphale asked.   
“Was it your doing?” He added. Crowley shook his head.   
“I dislike them just as much as you, angel, trust me” He murmured. He looked down to where Aziraphale is curled close to him. The angel looked down, rendered speechless by the demon’s admission. 

A few moments passed where neither entirely knew what to do. Aziraphale wanted to reassure Crowley that it’s okay to be scared, to have fears, but he suspects that even bringing it up will only lead to a cold response from the demon. Crowley, on the other hand, is mortified at what he’s just admitted. 

The television is the only sound in the flat for a long time, the tension is stifling. Crowley’s eyes are frequently drifting to the top of Aziraphale’s head, though he’s unaware that quite often, the angel is staring right back at him. There’s a particularly bright flash outside of the window, it causes them both to look over, yet it’s still unhead in the flat. Aziraphale lets out a shaky breath and turns back to the demon. Reaching up, the angel gently eased Crowley’s ever- present sunglasses off of his face. The fear in the demon’s eyes is more present than it has been since they faced Satan on the asphalt of Tadfield Airbase.    
“Crowley” Aziraphale murmured. Cupping the demon’s cheek, Aziraphale shifted to sit taller. Crowley’s eyes drifted down to the floor.    
“I’m a shit fuckin’ demon” He mumbled.    
“And I love you for it” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley felt his eyes widen as they darted up to meet Aziraphale’s soft, grey eyes. The angel smiled slightly, but before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale was leaning forward, kissing Crowley gently. For a brief moment, Crowley’s eyes widened and he flailed slightly, before immediately melting into the kiss. He cupped Aziraphale’s cheeks, as they both fell into each other’s embrace. 

Eventually they separated. Not for air, they don’t need it. They only separated to share each other’s embrace for longer.    
“Would you like to go to bed, dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded dumbly, though he had enough brain power to turn the television off. He followed Aziraphale through to the bedroom, where they both changed into their underwear. Aziraphale climbed into the bed and snuggled close to Crowley. 

As the angel slept soundly in Crowley’s embrace, Crowley couldn’t help but fall more and more in love with the angel. The fireworks outside won’t match the fireworks in Crowley’s chest. 


End file.
